


A FitzSimmons Christmas

by PurplexKitty14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons set up a Christmas tree and wear ugly Christmas sweaters. Ward also gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A FitzSimmons Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend. It was supposed to be Christmas  
> FitzSimmons fluff, but it ended up as more like fluff and crack with some Fitz, some Simmons, and some other people.
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr.

"Why don't you set it up here?" Coulson asked, gesturing to the training room/garage portion of the plane. 

"This is the perfect spot for our tree, don't you think, Fitz?" Simmons asked, standing in the center of the training room. 

"Yeah, the ceiling appears to be the right height," he agreed. 

Turning towards Coulson, Simmons thanked him for his approval of the tree. 

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a tree," he reminded them. Then he walked back out of the room and to whatever demanded his attention at that moment. 

Fitz and Simmons pulled the tree into the room and stood it up. 

"I'll go get the ornaments, so we can start decorating," Simmons said, leaving the room hurriedly. 

Fitz stayed behind to admire the tree. It was just the right size that it fit without brushing the ceiling. The branches were full and green, and it would look fantastic with lights and ornaments on it. 

Simmons returned soon enough, dragging a box behind her. He helped her open it and saw that it was filled to the brim with light strands and decorations.

Fitz took the lights out of the box, and wrapped them around the tree. 

"Where's the outlet?" he heard Simmons ask from behind the tree.

"Over there, behind that target," he replied, pointing towards the corner where the practice dummies were kept. 

She walked over and knelt down beside the outlet. "Three, two, one," she said, plugging the lights in. They watched as the tree lit up with bright reds, blues, and greens. "Oh, Fitz, it's beautiful," he heard her say from beside him. 

"Yeah, it is."

"What the hell are you two doing?!" An angry voice called from the doorway. The two of them spun around to see Ward standing on the other side of the room with Skye right behind him. Despite the distance, they were pretty sure they saw a vein pulsing in Ward's temple. He quickly regained his ability to move and quickly stomped towards them.   
"This is the /training/ room not a forest. I suggest you take that thing elsewhere because we need space to practice."

"Oh, come on, Ward, I think it's nice," Skye spoke up from slightly behind Ward.   
"Besides, this place could use some Christmas spirit." Everyone's eyes glanced around the room, taking in the barren walls and imagining the rest of the plane in much the same condition. There hadn't been much done in the way of decorating. 

"Christmas spirit or not, it doesn't change the fact that the tree is clearly in the way and needs to be moved," Ward continued to argue. 

"We can't move it. It's too big to fit anywhere else," Simmons spoke up, and Fitz said his part soon after. 

"Coulson said it was okay to put it here."

That had Ward biting his tongue. Ultimately, Coulson was in charge, and whatever he said had to be obeyed. 

"Fine," he said, defeated in this battle. He turned around, looking as if he would leave the room, but he didn't quite make it to the door before he halted again. "What are you two wearing?"

Fitz and Simmons looked down at themselves. Both had forgotten about the silly Christmas sweaters they were dressed in. "They're sweaters," they spoke in unison.

"So do you hate Christmas sweaters as well as Christmas trees?" Fitz asked. 

Instead of answering the question, Ward responded with, "They're really ugly."

"Of course they're ugly. That's the point of Christmas sweaters."

"That's ridiculous," Ward huffed. This time when he went to leave, he didn't stop.

\---

Okay, Ward, this is for you," Coulson said, handing the wrapped box to Ward. 

The whole team had been sitting around all morning, opening their presents to each other. Ward's gift was the last one under the tree. 

"Who's it from?" Skye asked from her seat beside Ward. 

"The tag says... Fitz and Simmons."

"We really hope you like it," Simmons told him from across the circle they were in. 

He looked back down, starting to open his present. First, he removed the little bow on top and tossed it into the designated bow bag. The paper was the next thing to go. It tossed it on the floor, and he had a flimsy box sitting in his lap. Lifting off the lid, Ward pulled out the article out. 

"Is this... what I think it is?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the clothing in his hands. 

"Yeah! We figured you needed one of your own," Fitz told him excitedly. 

"I hope you like it," Simmons said tentatively, obviously noticing how tense it was becoming. 

Ward took a deep breath. "It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," he said, pausing before he continued. "But... I suppose it's nice."


End file.
